La esperanza debida
by Gwen de Merilon
Summary: Un Draco/Ginny basado en una canción de la Oreja de Van Gogh...


**La esperanza debida**

Cerró el libro que estaba leyendo, de golpe. Arrastró la silla hacia atrás y se levantó, dejando el libro abandonado sobre la mesa de la pequeña biblioteca privada. Fue hacia la ventana, apoyándose en el cristal; dejando vagar la mirada sin ver los bastos jardines que se extendían frente a él. Estaba de mal humor. Estaba de mal humor desde que había vuelto a su antigua casa, la Mansión de los Malfoy.

_No. No desde que había vuelto._

_Desde que ella había muerto._

El odio y la rabia se acumulaban en su interior, sin niguna vía de escape. La rabia por estar encerrado en una prisión de cristal, pero una prisión, al fin y al cabo. El odio, por todo lo que habían hecho su padre y los demás mortífagos.

Pero lo peor era la pena. Una pena y una tristeza enormes le embargaban cada vez que revivía los acontecimientos de los últimos días. Cada vez que pensaba en ella. Y en todo lo que le habían hecho. Por su culpa. Y ahora él quería morirse. Ya no le quedaba nada por lo que luchar, nada por lo que vivir. Por que nada tenía sentido desde la muerte de Ginny.

Vio acercarse una lechuza desde la ventana, y decidió bajar al salón. Después de todo, tal vez fueran malas notícias para Voldemort y su padre. Descendió por las escaleras.

Y entonces, cuando se acercaba al salón principal de la mansión, la voz de Lucius llegó clara hasta él, paralizándolo:

-... hacer algo al respeto. La pequeña de los Weasley se ha escapado de Azkaban. Si Draco supiera...

.·..·´*`·..·.

Cielo negro y luna llena. Era el momento oportuno. La luna, que tanto daño haría al profesor Lupin, sería su guía en medio de la oscuridad de la noche.

_La noche está tan clara.   
No puedo perder nada._

Lo peor que podía pasarle era que le impidieran la huída y volver al punto de partida. Pero tenía que intentarlo. Tenía que volver. Tenía que encontrarlo. Estuviera donde estuviera, lo encontraría.

_  
Espero llegar...  
Un viaje sin destino._

Estaba sola en medio de la fría oscuridad, rodeada de odio y maldad, pero estaba dispuesta a afrontar sus miedos y superarlos. Enfrentarse a aquello que le aterrorizaba. Enfrentarse a las mentiras que le habían dicho para hacerla sentir culpable: que él no era más que un espía. Que la marca tenebrosa lucía en su brazo derecho. Que nunca la había querido, que simplemente fingía cumpliendo órdenes de su Señor.

No sería fácil. Pero tan sólo si dejaba atrás el miedo, el dolor, la culpa... Si dejaba atrás todos los sentimientos que la reconcomían y que la delatarían.

Se armó de valor.

_  
A las estrellas pido,  
les pido valor,  
que no se despierte el mar._

Y, junto al valor, creó un escudo de sentimientos positivos, como si recubriera su cuerpo con la esencia de un _Expecto patronum_. Y se concentró en momentos felices. Junto a sus padres, sus hermanos, sus amigos. Junto a él. Por que, a pesar de todo, confiaba en él. Y eso, le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante. Había decidido vivir.

_  
Les pido calor,  
volverte a encontrar..._

Y, mientras avanzaba entre los pasillos, gravó una canción en su mente. Una canción de esperanza. Mientras pudiera, cantaría esa canción. Cantaría hasta regresar a la vida, hasta regresar a él. Y, mientras pudiera cantar, sabría que aún quedaba esperanza.

_Cantaré hasta morir,   
hasta verte sonreír.  
Donde estés te cantaré sólo a ti._

El miedo, miedo al fracaso, pugnaba por romper la débil armadura que la protegía. Sílabeando, en silencio, aquella vieja canción compartida, recordó. Rememoró todos los momentos pasados junto a la única persona de la que nunca podría dudar. Revivió su amor por él, y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Recordó como la amaba él, y la pequeña grieta que amenazaba con resquebrajar su protección desapareció. Ahora podía continuar.

_No tengo más abrigo  
que los años contigo.  
  
_

No pudo evitar recordar, durante breves segundos, el momento en que los mortífagos que la habían capturado la llevaron ante Lucius Malfoy. Draco estaba con él. El servidor de Voldemort intentó herirla con sus palabras, sin conseguirlo. Pero lo que no había conseguido Lucius con sus agravios, lo logró Draco con su silencio y su indiferencia.

Tal vez hubiera muerto en Azkaban, al fin y al cabo. Pero, en el último momento, él buscó sus ojos. Y su mirada gris le dijo todo lo que él no podía decirle. Una mirada fue suficiente para ella. Él la quería.

_Me llevo tu paz...  
  
_

Dumbledore nunca había aprobado la existencia de Azkaban. El tiempo le dio la razón cuando, tras el resurgimiento de Voldemort, los dementores se habían unido a su bando. Ahora Azkaban se alimentaba del dolor y el sufrimiento de los enemigos del Señor Tenebroso. Las figuras altas y sin rostro se paseaban entre las celdas sin rejas, llenas.

Pero ella había decidido vivir. Había escondido la pena y el dolor y el miedo y la culpa, y avanzaba hacia la libertad.

_Las sombras del camino,  
los diablos escondidos,  
me han hecho escapar.  
  
_

Notaba rostros ciegos que se giraban a su paso, pero no se amedrentó. Notaba la incómoda presencia de aquellos horribles seres que se alimentaban de su alma y chupaban sus sentimientos, pero no disminuyó el paso. Estuvo a punto de caer presa del pánico cuando notó como le rozaba una de sus oscuras túnicas. A punto de perder el control sobre su voluntad. A punto.

_Vigilan mi voluntad.  
Se la han dado al mar.  
Me queda cantar..._

Al salir, la canción aún reverberaba en su mente, animándola a seguir su camino. Esbozó una sonrisa. Al final, lo había logrado. Le esperaba el viaje de vuelta al hogar. De vuelta a Draco.

_Y cantaré hasta morir,   
hasta verte sonreír.  
Donde estés te cantaré sólo a ti._

.·..·´*`·..·.

-Dumbledore, sabe que no le tengo especialmente aprecio, pero parece ser que se jacta de tener buen ojo para juzgar a la gente. Debería saber que yo _no_ soy mortífago. En realidad, _odio_ a los mortífagos. Tan sólo le pido que...

-Vamos, vamos, Draco... No es necesario que te exaltes de este modo.

El joven Slytherin le dirigió una fría mirada gris.

-¡Es que no lo entiende! –golpeó sobre la mesa- ¡Yo no delaté a nadie! Me dijeron que ella había muerto, y cuando supe que no era verdad... ¡Necesito saber si está bien!

Dumbledore suspiró, armándose de paciencia.

-Te creo. Te conozco mejor de lo que crees, joven. Lo que intento decirte es que...

Unos golpes en la puerta lo interrumpieron.

-¡Adelante!

La puerta se abrió tímidamente, y una cabeza pelirroja asomó por ella. Ginny parecía cansada, más delgada de lo usual y muy pálida. Pero sus ojos castaños brillaban saludablemente.

-Perdone, señor director, si molesto... –cuando la mirada de ella descubrió al interlocutor de Dumbledore enmudeció. Una ancha sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Una canción sonó en su cabeza. La esperanza no le había fallado- ... has venido...

Él no la dejó continuar, enterrándola bajo un afectuoso abrazo.

-Yo no fui... te quiero, Ginny.

-Lo sé.

.·..·´*`·..·.

**Hooola!!!**

Aquí estoy de nuevo!! Y es que mi hermana y yo nos hemos obsesionado con la vertiente Harry Potter del CD "lo que te conté mientras te hacías la dormida" de la Oreja de Van Gogh, y encontramos similitudes en casi todas las canciones (sobre todo Draco / Ginny, pero también Cedric / Cho, Ron / Hermione...) La verdad es que yo proponía agrupar todos los song-fics de este CD en un mismo fic, tal vez lo hagamos...

Bueno, no sé que más decir, así que me callo.

Ah, sí! Que leáis "Historia de un Sueño" (de este mismo CD), de Rinoa.

**Un beso a todos los que leáis (y dos si dejáis review)!!!**

**Gwen de Merilon**

**@)-`--**


End file.
